grizzlytalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanmade Episodes
Season 9 (2014) # The Haunted Wendy House # Woodwork # Hair Today, Dead Tomorrow # The Ghostly Guitarist # Blade Sunner # The Suit Loon # Bubblegum Trouble # Beddy Time Boom # Hammy the Hamster # The Life And Death of Garfield White # Fatal Attraction # The Strawberry Death # Nurse Nora Season 10 (2014) # Bag # Jaw Boned # The Final Straw # The Glowing Giraffe # Team Train # Tidy Travis # New Girl # Eaten Alive # The Best Of Brittany # The Countdown # The New Dentist # Smother In Law # The Worst Thing That Charlie Breekock Did (last episode in Nicktoons) Season 11 (2019) The crew was out today and planning a better idea to reboot the classic series. They will come back in 2019 for rebooting previous tales featuring newest tales! These seasons introduce the Hard Ship Grizzly and Dagon Jr., the new host. Episodes confirmed include # The Death Rattle # The Man With a Chip on His Shoulder # The One Tailed, Two Footed, Three Bellied, Four Headed, Five Fingered, Six Chinned, Seven Winged, Eight Eyed, Nine Nosed, Ten Toothed Monster # The Ghost of Christmas Turkeys Past # Guilt Ghost # Rogues Gallery # Sock Shock # Heim-Licked # Bad Max # Return of the Spaghetti Man # The Matchstick Girl # The Big Sleep # School Dinners # Boys 2 Dead # Catch and Deceased # Cloudy with a Chance of Pain # Gone Fission # Myth Busted # The Wendigo # Dead Light Mean Light # Dog Dead Afternoon # Less is Mortal Season 12 This season mixes new stories with the last remaining book storylines, this season also introduces the Grizzly Tales Classics, which adds more variety to the series. # Deadly Deerest # Wax Excemption # Blouse of 1000 Corpses # Revenge of the Chipper Chums # Tenta-Killed # Tweets from the Dead # American Die-D’oh # Info-Pain-Ment # Abracadaver, Dust to Dust # The Mods Must Be Crazy # Hummus Among Us # Vertigo, Going, Gone # Out To Launch # Mega-Lo-Millionaire # Fat Man In A Little Swing # Kung Pao POW! # A Man and a Half # Numb Chuck # Board Stiff # Mix Beat Plunder # Hat's All Folks # Fatally Gourd # Fast Food # A tall tale # Spit # The Black Knight Grizzly Tales Classics (series of old-school cautionary tales that predate the books, many from Struwwelpeter). These are shorter segments aired just after a normal episode. * Little Suck-A-Thumb * Jim, Who Ran Away From His Nurse and Was Eaten By a Lion * Matilda, Who Told Lies, and Was Burned To Death * Pauline and the Matches * Augustus, Who Would Not Eat His Soup * Flying Robert * Fidgety Phillip * Mother Trudy * The Story of the Inky Boys * The Cry-Baby * Max & Morris Special Guest Tales: Stories From other authors. These were only on the iTunes release as a special premium. * Jack * Betsy and Jason * Honey The Hogger * My sister Jodie ending Season 13 * Fansicle * Mail Order Fried * That's Infotainment! * Plank Spanked * Re-Tired * Blazing Entrails * No Fun-Gus Allowed A-Monk Gus * Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue and You Are Dead! * Cock-A-Doodle-Derp * Dead as Disco * Painsaw * Down With the Clown! * Tone-Death * Scam I Am * Sneeze Bag * MacDeath * Night of the Spaghetti Man * Better Them Than Us * Close Encounters of the Worst Kind * Pain in the Drain * The Skinless Genie * Entropy is Platinum * Do Not Ever Pull Off the Tail of a Kitsune * Bride of the Spaghetti Man Grizzly Tales Classics: * The Little Glutton * The Willful Child * Phoebe Ann, The Proud Girl * Henry King, Who Chewed Bits of String, and Was Cut Off Early In Dreadful Agonies * Rebecca, Who Slammed Doors for Fun, and Perished Miserably A Grizzly Halloween: (Feature-length episode filmed in full 3D computer graphics) * The Mummy's Curse - A mummy's curse affects an entire neighborhood of awful children. Season 14 * That's A Morte! * Blast Call * In Farm's Way * A Kitsune, a Report Card, and a Knife * Mile Die Club * Deep Fried * Brain Worms * Son of the Spaghetti Man * Derpzilla * The Sin-Sniffer * Neko's Cat * The Sad Fate of Claudie Crook * Boring Boris * Flay & Neuter * Derpzilla Raids Again * Esophagus Now * Why Do Fools Fall in Lava? * Planet of the Aches * The Golden Dragon * Scary Mary * Hair from the Grave * One Night at Buster's Season 15 # Voodoo To You # C is for Coffin # The Monkey's Paw # The Button Eye # Children of the Blackberries Bushes Category:Episodes Category:Pages that need help